Sugar, Spice, and Everything's Nice
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Sequel to "A woman like his mother". After the celebration of their wedding, the newlywed couple went to the Kudo resident to enjoy their first night of passion together. ShinSono! UPDATE Two-shot! Rated M for lemon! Don't like, don't read! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I have permission from Addy01 to make a sequel after reading "A woman like his mother", and I really wanted to be the first to make a lemon for ShinSono! Just to let you know, english is my second language so please go easy. If there are mistakes, PM me and I'll fix them.**

**Note: Characters might be a bit OOC. This chapter contains scenes of extreme sexual lemon written by me. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

After the defeat of the Black Organization, Shinichi and Sonoko were officially married, and everyone was thrilled to be invited at their wedding.

At the Suzuki resident

"KANPAI! !" Everyone lifted their glasses of champagne in the air to celebrate Shinichi and Sonoko's wedding.

"Congratulation, Shinichi, my boy!" Hakase gave the young detective a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Hakase. I wouldn't be able to take down the Black Organization if weren't for your crazy inventions."

"Ahem." A clear throat was heard.

Shinichi turned his back and saw Haibara Ai, aka Miyano Shiho, in her original body, standing behind him with her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face.

"Who else you should be thanking?" she asked plainly.

"Yeah, Shinichi, who worked so hard on the antidote to return your body back to normal?" Hakase linked his right arm around him.

"Okay, she deserves most of the credit." Shinichi removed the latter's arm and spread his arms out.

Haibara observed his arms and gave him a puzzled look, "What are you doing?" she asked with a hint of suspicious.

"A hug. What does it look like?"

"I'll pass." She turned away and took a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Ms. Killjoy." he mumbled and went to search for his wife. Shinichi suddenly felt a pair of soft hands blocking his eyes.

"Guess who~ ?" a sweet voice called out.

He grew a smile and recognized that voice, "Sonoko." Two hands were removed as he turned to see his wife. Behind Sonoko were her parents, and not just them. His parents were here too! "Kaa-san? Tou-san? Why are you here?" he asked with a small confusion.

"Why? To see your wedding, Shinichi!" Yukiko answered perkily, "Sonoko texted me about the wedding. Don't tell me you forgot to call us." she teased him with her playful glare.

"And it's a good thing we arrived just in time." Yusaku commented.

"Why, it's an honor to meet the author of Night Baron!" Shiro, Sonoko's father, shook hands with Yusaku's, "Your books are very thrilling! The climax part always gives the chills!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Yusaku, will you please tell me about your next volume?" he asked in excitement.

"I'm afraid not. It's still a work in progress."

"And you are Shinichi's mother?" Tomoko, Sonoko's mother, eyed at the brunette woman.

"Yes, I am. I'm Yukiko Kudo." she introduced herself.

The black-haired woman widened her eyes at the latter's name. "Wait a minute, Yukiko? _The_ Yukiko Fujimine? The former legendary actress! ?" her voice increased in astonishment.

"Why, yes. That's me." she said until her hands were suddenly grabbed by Tomoko's.

"I was your biggest fan! It's an honor to meet you in person!" Tomoko exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh my!"

As the Suzuki parents were having a lovely chat with Shinichi's, Sonoko thought of a perfect time to spend the night with her husband.

"Shinichi, I think we should leave our parents alone for a moment. Let's hit the bed at your place."

"Sure, I am feeling tired."

The couple left the Suzuki mansion and entered the vehicle. Shinichi started the engine and drove his way to his house. The ride wasn't that long as the married couple arrived at the Kudo mansion. They entered the house and made their way to Shinichi's room.

"Boy, am I beat. I'm gonna hit the shower. Make yourself at home."

Once Shinichi left to the bathroom, Sonoko sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She noticed the clock on the desk, and it wasn't that late. She knew the night was still young and figured out a perfect way to celebrate their wedding.

* * *

Shinichi was already in the shower, scrubbing his hair with the watering shower splashing his face. Just as he was about to grab a body wash container, the curtain was pulled open, revealing a naked Sonoko with a smile on her face.

"Whoa! Sonoko, what are you doing! ?" Shinichi asked in surprise.

His wife stepped in and closed the shower curtain before moving closer to him.

Sonoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body against his. "Let's just say I want tonight to be very special. Just the two of us." she answered sweetly before bringing her lips onto his in a sweet kiss with her eyes closed.

The detective rested his back against the wall and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Soon, their kiss deepened with more passion as Shinichi lowered his hands to her butt, grabbing them with a nice squeeze. Sonoko felt his naughty hands with a sweet moan and pressed her tongue against his lips. He allowed her tongue in and both their tongues intertwined together.

Sonoko suddenly felt something warm and hard touching between her legs as her eyes widened. Breaking the kiss, she backed up a bit and saw his fully erected manhood. "Oh wow! Shinichi, you hentai!" she playfully teased him, then eyed back at him with a lustful look. "Honey, let's have some fun." she said in a sexy tone.

* * *

Back at the Suzuki resident

"Yukiko, do you remember our first night of our wedding?" Yusaku asked his wife.

"How could I forget? It was the beautiful night of our lives!" Yukiko answered happily, "Do you think Shin-chan will do the same?" she asked her husband perkily.

"I'm pretty sure Shinichi knows to handle a woman of his life." Yusaku chuckled.

The two gave each other a toast with glasses of champagne for their son's wedding.

* * *

Back at the Kudo House in the shower

Sonoko was on her knees, taking her husband's manhood in her mouth as she bobbed her head repeatedly. Resting his back against the wall, Shinichi moaned blissfully from the pleasure of his wife's warm mouth. Sonoko moaned sweetly and licked the tip every time she moved her head back. Sucking her husband's cock made her womanhood drenched.

"Mmmmmm~ " Sonoko retrieved her mouth and licked the length vertically before proceeding to work on his scrotum. She took the left one in her mouth and gently licked it from the inside. Her right hand held his hard member and stroked it slowly.

Shinichi lowered his head and locked his eyes at her, watching the way she took him into her mouth.

Removing Shinichi's sac from her mouth, Sonoko stood up with a grin. "Wanna clean me?" she asked naughtily.

Shinichi grew a perverse smile, "I've waited a long time for this!"

* * *

"I just realized something. We never gave Shinichi some protections." Yusaku stated.

"Oh~ Are you saying you don't want grandchildren~ ?" Yukiko asked her husband playfully.

"I didn't imply that. I'm saying if our son knows what he's doing." Yusaku replied in defense.

"Honey, it's our son we're talking about! He probably knows what he's doing with Sonoko!" Yukiko chirped happily.

* * *

"Aaaahhhnnn~ ! Aaaahhhnnn~ ! Aaaahhhnnn~ ! S-Shinichi~ Yeah~ Just like that!" Sonoko cried out sexy moans from her husband's groping hands on her ample breasts with sudsed soap. Her torso was covered with suds from the soap, applied by Shinichi a few moments ago, and now her breasts were captured by his dirty hands.

Behind her, Shinichi planted a few kisses on her neck and massaged her C-sized breasts through listening to her moaning. Both of his index fingers found her pink nipples and pressed them playfully as if they were buttons.

"Aaaaahhh~ ! S-Shinichi! Aaaaahhh~ ! Aaaaahhh~ !" Sonoko felt the pleasure increased as she grabbed his hands with hers, guiding them to grope her breasts faster than before.

Shinichi allowed her hands to guide them, but he had a better idea. He gave her breasts a firm squeeze, earning another sexy moan from her mouth.

"Aaaaaaaahhhnnn~ ! Shinichi!" Sonoko's body quivered from the sudden pleasure, panting to catch her breath.

Shinichi lowered his hands from her breasts to her waist and planted some kisses on the other side of her neck. As Sonoko panted momentarily, the watering shower cleansed the suds on her body and let it go down the drainage. She didn't expect his hands would be magical. She could feel his erected manhood rubbing between her butt cheeks slowly. She wanted to go for the main event, but she wasn't the only one; Shinichi as well.

Removing her hands, Sonoko turned around and held his face before bringing him for a deep kiss. Shinichi returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body to make contact with his. The two roamed their free lips and pressed each others' bodies deeper than before. After a few moments, the couple broke the kiss and gasped for some air.

Sonoko removed her hands and lifted her left leg up before grabbing his right hand. She guided him to hold her left thigh from underneath her knee. "Shinichi, I'm ready." she said seductively.

"I'll be gentle." he stroked himself thrice with his left hand before placing the tip in front of her wet entrance. He proceeded to push his manhood inside her vaginal at a steady pace in their dancing position.

Sonoko moaned softly and felt his manhood entering her insides as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Soon, Shinichi met the barrier as he paused. Sonoko gave him a nod of approval. When he pushed through it, Sonoko felt a sharp pain and dug her nails on his shoulders hard, trying her best not to scream. The two took each others' virginity.

"Sonoko, are you okay?" Shinichi asked worriedly, ignoring her nails on his shoulders. He felt a drop of warm blood coming down from her womanhood to his scutum, dripping its way to the drainage.

Sonoko quivered from the pain, "I'm okay, Shinichi... I want tonight to be special... just the two of us." she laid her blue eyes at his, pleading to continue.

"Okay." Shinichi nodded as he proceeded to thrust her vaginal repeatedly at a steady pace.

Soft panting came from Sonoko's mouth, feeling the slow movement from his manhood. Moments had passed the pain turned into pleasure.

"Haaaaahhhnnn~ "

Taken by surprise, Shinichi didn't expect to hear a lewd moan from his wife. Stopping for a moment, he planted his lips on Sonoko's in a soft kiss as she cupped his face with both hands, returning the kiss with a sweet moan. Shinichi turned to the left with Sonoko's body and gently pinned her back against the wall, causing her to break the kiss.

"S-Shinichi?"

"Want me to pick up the pace?" he asked softly.

Panting for a moment, Sonoko smiled sexily and thought of a better way to have fun with their night. "Not yet. I don't want the party to end just yet." she replied as Shinichi set her left leg down and retrieved his erection.

* * *

Back at the Suzuki resident

Yukiko finished drinking her champagne and suddenly widened her eyes, realizing something that came into her mind. "Yusaku, does Shin-chan know how to have his way with a woman?" she asked her husband.

Yusaku brought his right hand under his chin, "Come to think of it, I'm not sure about that. He had been Conan for quite a long time."

Yukiko quickly shrugged it off and brought up a perky smile, "Maybe Sonoko should give me all the hot details about their first night! Ohohoho~ "

* * *

The married couple finished their shower and dried themselves with a towel.

Sonoko walked out of the bathroom with Shinichi in her right hand, leading them back to the bedroom until they were at the bed. She removed her right hand and sat on the bed, proceeding her next move as she laid down on her back. "Shinichi~ " Her voice sounded seductive as she spread her legs wide, revealing her clean shaved womanhood to her detective husband. "Do you like what you see~ ?" she asked in a sexy tone, spreading her opening with her hands.

Shinichi blushed at the beautiful sight he had ever seen as he knelt down, moving closer to her. "_I've never thought I could see this real close_." he thought, inspecting a woman's vagina for the first time. His eyes widened a bit to see how wet she was. "_Whoa_... _just looking at her inside is making my head spin_." he sweated lightly, feeling his erected member getting hard than before.

Sonoko noticed how red his face was. Base on the look on his face, she took it as a "yes". Soon, another thought came into her mind. She wanted to spice things up a bit to the next level.

"Shinichi... clean my pussy with your tongue~ " she requested in the same tone.

Hearing his wife caught him by surprise, he didn't expect her to want him to use his tongue inside her. Then again, he always wanted to know what it was like to pleasure her this way. The detective reached both hands to her wet womanhood and spread them wider. Sonoko removed her hands and rested her arms on the bed to keep herself still. She laid her eyes at him, waiting patiently for him to make his move.

Shinichi could no longer refrain himself. He leaned his head forward and reached his tongue out, giving his wife a soft lick on her hotspot.

When he did, Sonoko planted her back on the bed and cried out a sweet moan from a new sensational pleasure. "Aaaaahhhhhnnn~ Sh-Shinichi~ do it again~ " she pleaded, craving for more. The detective happily obeyed her and dipped his tongue into her wet womanhood. He licked the inside of her pussy while Sonoko cried out a lewd moan from his tongue work. "AAAAAHHHHNNN~ AAAAAHHHH~ OOOOHHH, OH MY GOD! ! S-SHINICHI, DON'T STOP! ! AAAAAAHHHHNNN~ " she fisted the bed sheet, unable to resist the incredible pleasure. She could feel her husband's tongue moving inside her wet frame repeatedly, craving for more from his magic tongue. She moved her legs on his bare back, pulling him closer to deepen his tongue in an effort. "S-Shinichi, go deeper, please!" she pleaded again.

The detective couldn't say no to that request. He held her thighs and pulled her body closer to him, reaching his tongue to taste her pussy juice as deep as he could. He noticed her womanhood starting to get wetter and wetter every second.

"AAAAAAHHHHHNNN! ! TH-THAT'S IT! ! THAT'S THE SPOT! !" Sonoko moaned in bliss, arching her back from the immense pleasure. Unable to restrain herself, she finally reached her orgasm and came, squirting her pussy juice all over Shinichi's face and his mouth.

Taken by surprise, Shinichi drank her juice in his mouth and cleaned the rest on her drenched opening with his tongue.

Removing her grips on the bed sheet, Sonoko panted heavily from her orgasm. She needed a short break and closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly, her lips were captured by a sudden kiss. She opened her eyes to see her husband on top of her as she returned the kiss with her eyes closed. The two roamed their lips together with passion as Shinichi planted his body on hers. Soon, they intertwined their tongues, allowing Shinichi to have his wife tasting her own juice, and Sonoko somehow loved the taste of her pussy juice.

After a few more tongue kissing, Shinichi parted his lips and straightened himself to kneel on the bed. Sonoko got the message and spread her legs apart, earning an approval smile from her detective husband. He placed his hard member at her wet entrance and pushed his way in slowly until he went deep inside. A sweet moan escaped from Sonoko's mouth, feeling no pain at all except for the jolt of pleasure from his welcoming entrance.

Shinichi moaned from the tightness of her wet wall and laid his torso on Sonoko's. "Sonoko?"

Sonoko cupped his face with a lustful look in her eyes, "Meitantei... I'm all yours."

Shinichi smiled at her. Leaning his head, he planted his lips on hers in a steamy kiss. Sonoko returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Shinichi started to retrieve his member and thrust into her hotspot repeatedly, causing Sonoko to break the kiss and moan in rapture from his moving manhood.

"Aaaahhh~ Aaaaahhh~ Aaaaahhh~ ! Sh-Shinichi~ D-Don't stop! Aaaaahhhh~ Aaaaahhhh~ " she shut her eyes, encouraging him by firmly pressing her C-sized breasts against his chest.

Shinichi loved hearing her lewd moans, they were music to his ears. He quickened his pace harder and faster than before, thrusting his cock into her hotspot with everything he had.

"AAAAHHHNN~ ! ! AAAAAHHHHNN~ ! !" Sonoko moaned loudly in rapture from his strong pace. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind, wanting to spice things up even more. "S-Shinichi, wait!"

The detective stopped his hips and gave her a puzzled look, "What is it?" he asked, afraid he did something wrong.

Sonoko removed her arms from his neck as the two separated. Shinichi backed up a bit to give his wife some space. Sonoko turned herself over until she was on all fours with her butt flashing at her detective, turning her head to the right side at him.

"Let's do it this way~ " she suggested naughtily, shaking her butt at him, wanting to take it from behind.

Shinichi grinned at her, but didn't expect this. "Someone's feeling kinky."

"You were the one who brought the kinky in me!" Sonoko pointed, "Now rock my world, my meitantei!"

Shinichi palmed his hands on her soft butt in delight. "Don't mind if I do." he entered his member deep inside her wet vaginal, receiving a sweet moan from his wife. He firmly held her waist and began to pound her, making slapping sounds on her butt cheeks.

"Ooooooohhh~ Ooooooohhh~ Shinichi~ That's good! That's the spot! Aaaahhnnn~ Aaaaahhhhnnn~ !" Sonoko moaned in rapture as her breasts bounced back and forth repeatedly. Then, another idea came to her. As her husband continued pumping her, she lifted her torso to straighten herself in their kneeling doggy-style. She found his hands and guided them to her ample breasts, messaging him to grope them. Shinichi got the message and fondled them in delight with a firm squeeze, bringing her back to his chest. He moaned and embraced her body while groping, feeling more energy to thrust her drenched womanhood. "Aaaaahhhh~ Aaaaaahhhh~ Sh-Shinichi~ Harder! Faster! Deeper!" she pleaded, moaning uncontrollably from the double pleasure of his hands and his cock.

Shinichi wouldn't disobey her command. He decided to give her everything he got. He complied, unable to stop his hips from pumping his wife. He felt her wet wall starting to get tighter by the second.

"So-Sonoko, I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Aaaaahhhnn~ Inside! Do it inside! Cum inside my pussy!" Sonoko squeezed his wrists, moaning his name repeatedly. "Ooooohhh~ I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she cried and reached her orgasm, squirting her juices all over her husband's loins and thighs.

Shinichi loved the sensation of her juices on his cock, pretending it was lubricant as he went harder and faster than he was before. With one last deep thrust, he cried out a moan and finally reached his peak, spewing his thick white juice inside her welcoming womb.

Moaning ecstatically, Sonoko quivered from the intense pleasure. "Haaaahh~ S-So hot~ Aaaaaaahhhh~ " she panted as her legs trembled, almost about to fall. Luckily, her body was already wrapped around in Shinichi's arms.

The detective panted heavily and slowly retrieved himself. His right hand reached to his wife's chin and turned her head to face him. With that, he silenced her in a deep, passionate kiss. Sonoko returned the heavy kiss and caressed his face with her left hand. She felt something leaking from her womanhood as she reached her right hand down to collect it.

Shinichi broke the steamy kiss and laid down the bed in exhaustion, panting heavily. "Oh man... that was something." he wiped his sweat on his forehead with his right arm.

However, Sonoko didn't join next to him. She finally collected something thick and sticky that was dripping from her pussy and brought her right hand up. When she did, she was amazed to see Shinichi's semen on her fingers. Without a second thought, she took her fingers in her mouth and swallowed his cum.

"_Wow_... _That was Shinichi's cum_... _It's so tasty and good_... " she laid her eyes at his stiffed erection and saw some leftover. She wasn't satisfied yet.

"Phew... Sonoko, wanna hit the-" Shinichi failed to finish his question, feeling something warm and wet caught his member. He sat up to see Sonoko, who interrupted him by giving him fellatio.

"MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ " she bobbed her head with a sexy moan repeatedly, cleaning him from the inside with her tongue. She loved the taste of his cock, mixed with his cum and her juice together. For Sonoko, it was ambrosia. Shinichi couldn't help but moan from the pleasure of her mouth, feeling himself hard again. With one last sucking, Sonoko retrieved her mouth and finished him with a seductive lick on the tip, adding a sweet kiss.

Shinichi moaned in amazement. He had no idea her mouth would be this good. He wondered what got her so worked up.

Sonoko sat on top of him, straddling his laps. "Meitantei~ " she spoke seductively, laying her lustful eyes at him. "You made me feel good... Now it's my turn to return the favor~ " Lowering her right hand, she held his hard member and raised herself slightly. She aimed the tip at her wet entrance and sunk herself onto his manhood.

A delightful moan was heard from them, unable to avert their blue eyes from each other. The two couldn't help but smiled at each other, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Sonoko... " Shinichi spoke with a small panting.

"I guess we could get addicted to this." Sonoko giggled and pecked his lips.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he chuckled.

Sonoko started to ride his cock, bouncing herself on him nonstop. "Oh god~ Ooooohhhh~ !"

Shinichi simply sat there and watched her ride him, noticing how sexy the way she ground her hips. He lowered his eyes at her C-sized breasts, bouncing up and down from her ride. Now that he had a closer look, he didn't know they were this huge. "_Wow_! _Who knew Sonoko's breasts were that huge_?" he exclaimed thoughtfully in surprise. He caught them with both hands and firmly massaged them, earning a sexy moan from Sonoko.

"Ooooohh~ Shinichi, yes~ Touch me~ ! Feel me~ !" she pleaded in rapture.

Shinichi leaned his head and took her left pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it simultaneously.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh~ Aaaaaaahhhhnnn~ !" Sonoko's whole body started to shake from the outstanding pleasure she had ever felt. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to deepen his mouth on her nipple.

Shinichi finished sucking her left nipple and switched to the other one. He repeated the same thing with her right nipple while his left hand massaged her left breast.

Sonoko removed her arms from his head and grabbed his face, "Look at me! Aaaaahhhnnn~ Look at me, Shinichi!" Her husband stopped licking her right pink nipple and retrieved his head to meet her eyes, "Aaaaaahhhhh~ Sh-Shinichi~ I love you! I love you with all my heart!" she confessed between moaning.

Shinichi could never be happier, hearing those words was like a dream come true. His heart pounded in joy from those words.

"I love you too, Sonoko. I will always love you for eternity." he vowed.

"Oh, Shinichi!" Sonoko smashed her lips on his in a deep steamy kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Removing her hands from his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her ample breasts against his sweaty chest. Shinichi lowered his hands to her peachy butt and squeezed them firmly, embracing her sweaty body closer to his. Sonoko bounced harder and faster than before, unable to stop herself as she broke the kiss. "Haaaahhh~ Shinichi, I can't stop my hips! Aaaahhnnn~ It feels so good! I-I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, Sonoko! Let's do it together!" he suggested, holding her butt cheeks tightly. He supported her bounce by lowering her hips, feeling his second peak any moment.

With one final bounce, the couple constricted their arms as tight as they could and came at the same time. Sonoko moaned in ecstatic, feeling her womb full of cum. The two were now one. Shinichi laid on the bed, bringing Sonoko on top of him; the two winded with heavy sweat on their naked bodies. Sonoko gently caressed his face with her right hand and captured his lips in a slow passionate kiss. Shinichi returned the kiss and cupped her face with his left hand. They had been kissing for more than a minute, but for them, it felt like hours.

Breaking the kiss, the couple decided to hit the night as Sonoko grabbed the sheet to cover their naked bodies. They gave each other a sweet peck on the lips and snuggled close to each other.

"Shinichi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Whose body is better, mine or Ran's?" Sonoko asked slyly in a playful tone.

Shinichi popped his eyes at the memory of Ran's naked body in the bathroom back at the Red Woman Case. "Ba'rou, why did you bring that up?" he retorted with a blush.

Sonoko giggled at his reaction and sweetly kissed his cheek, "You're still cute when you're flustered."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this was supposed to be one-shot, but I really want to make another lemon chapter for ShinSono. I decided to make this story a two-shot! Just to let you know, english is my second language so please go easy. If there are mistakes, PM me and I'll fix them.**

**Note: Characters might be a bit OOC. This chapter contains scenes of extreme sexual lemon written by me. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

* * *

Sonoko slowly roused with her eyes opened and saw a bit of sunrise at the window. "What time is it?" she turned to the clock on the desk.

It was 5:45am.

Not surprised about the early morning, Sonoko looked at her sleeping detective husband, who was letting a soft snore. With a light giggle, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rested her head on his chest. Before she could go back to sleep, she noticed a strong scent with a small sniff and knew what it was.

Their bodies had a smell of sweats.

Replaying their first sex, it was the best night of their lives.

Sonoko wanted to go back to sleep, but the smell of sweat was bothering her slumber. With a small frown, she decided to hit the shower.

.

.

.

Shinichi woke up by the sound of an enchanted humming. He sat up to check the clock on his desk, noticing it was too early.

The time was 5:50am.

He noticed his wife wasn't with him nor in his bedroom. The humming continued in a lovely tone, the detective already knew where she was.

.

.

.

The naked Sonoko was saturated with shampoo on her hair, facing away from the watering shower with her eyes closed. She washed the shampoo suds off her hair, dripping to the drainage. Nearly finished, she finally got the smell of sweat off.

The curtain was pulled open, revealing a naked Shinichi. "Any room for one more?" he asked.

Growing a sexy smirk, Sonoko playfully faked a gasp with a blush. "Shinichi, you hentai~ !" she covered her nipples with her left arm and her womanhood with her right hand.

Shinichi smiled at her seductive act and joined in the shower with his wife, closing the curtain. Standing in front of her, he laid his eyes at her nude body as the watering shower drenched his. A finger was placed under his chin, lifting him to meet her eyes.

"My eyes are up here, meitantei." Sonoko said with a sly smile, knowing how turned on her husband was.

Shinichi couldn't restrain himself any longer. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pinned his wife against the wall.

"Oooohh~ Someone's feeling impatient." Sonoko wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I still got some energy left." Leaning forward, Shinichi planted his lips on his wife's in a soft kiss.

Closing their eyes, Sonoko returned the kiss and pressed her wet ample breasts against his chest to encourage him. Her right hand slowly pulled his head forward to deepen the kiss as they opened mouths slightly, proceeding their tongue kissing. Shinichi lowered his hands from her shoulders until he reached to her butt cheeks and caught them with a firm squeeze, earning a pleasurable gasp from Sonoko.

"Shinichi, you meitantei hentai." she praised her husband naughtily.

"You're the one who got me into it." Shinichi pointed.

With a sweet giggle, Sonoko kissed the left side of his face. "Are you going to rape me, or not~ ?" she asked in a teasing tone, feeling horny.

The detective refused to decline her request. He could tell from the look in her amorous eyes, begging for another round. Shinichi gave her a small lift to match his height and gently pinned her against the wall. Lowering his head at their genitals, he held his erected member with his right hand and aimed at her wet entrance, managing to keep her still with his left hand.

Sonoko was waiting for this, wanting to proceed for the main event once more. "Go for it."

Shinichi smiled in approval as he inserted her wet womanhood with a moan until he went all the way inside. Sonoko felt the jolt of pleasure from his welcoming cock with a pleasant moan. With a small panting, she leaned her head forward to his until their lips were inches away. "That's just what I needed, Shinichi~ " she caressed his face with her left hand and kissed him passionately with her eyes closed.

Holding both her butt cheeks firmly, Shinichi returned the kiss and began to thrust his wife's vaginal repeatedly. A lovely moan came from Sonoko's sealed mouth, feeling the pleasure from her husband's cock. The two continued roaming their free lips against each other in a steamy kiss. Shinichi increased his pace, causing his wife to break the kiss and release a lewd moan.

"Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Shinichi~ Don't stop~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ " Sonoko pleaded with her eyes closed, feeling his erected manhood rubbing her insides repeatedly. "I... I can feel it~ Your cock is kissing my womb~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ " she exclaimed in rapture as she brought his head to lean forward to the right side of her neck. She encouraged him to thrust her pussy faster and harder than before by brushing her C-sized breasts against his chest.

Shinichi planted a few kisses on her neck, making her moan a bit louder. "S-Sonoko, I-I'm gonna-"

Hearing her detective husband, Sonoko opened her eyes as she quickly stopped him from happening. "Shinichi, wait!" she begged, causing him to stop moving his hips.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked in concern. He retrieved himself slowly, earning a moan in disapproval from Sonoko, and placed her feet on the bathtub. Removing his hands from her butt, he took a step back to give her some space.

Sonoko panted for a moment before answering. "Don't cum inside me. My pussy's already full of your cum." she lowered her head and stared at his stiffed member, trying to figure out how to end their second round of sex. Her left hand reached to his scrotums and gently fondled them as she raised her head to face him with a sexy smile. "How about cumming inside my mouth~ ? I do like the taste of your cum." she suggested amorously, staring at his blue eyes.

"I like the sound of that." Shinichi agreed, moaning in delight from her massaging hand on his scrotums.

"Before we can do that, let's get you clean up. I can still smell the sweat on you." Sonoko grabbed a body wash container and dropped some on her left hand.

"No need, I can do it myself." Shinichi declined her offer.

"Hey, it's faster if I help!" Sonoko had the sudsed body wash on her hands and began to scrub his back.

Shinichi couldn't protest, but allowed her to do as she pleased.

Soon, after Sonoko finished cleansing her detective husband, the married couple dried their bodies with a towel as they walked back to the bedroom nakedly and finish where they left off.

Before Sonoko could climb on the bed, a pair of hands caught her ample breasts from behind. Taken by surprise, Sonoko cried out a sexy moan and yielded to his groping hands. "Aaaaahhh~ Anata (Honey), you meitantei hentai!" she giggled, feeling his magic hands massaging her breasts in delight and his lips kissing on the left side of her neck.

"You know you like it, and you know it?" With one last kiss on her neck, Shinichi turned her body to face him and captured her lips in a heavy kiss.

"MMmmmmm~ " Sonoko moaned sweetly and returned the kiss with her hands cupping his face. She could feel his erection rubbing her womanhood and his hands on her butt cheeks.

As they continued making out, Shinichi held her butt firmly and lifted her in the air. Sonoko squeaked out a moan in surprise from this as her husband proceeded towards his bed. He gently placed her on the bed and resumed their steamy kiss with their intertwining tongues as Sonoko roamed her free hands on his hair. Breaking the kiss, Shinichi lowered to her neck and kissed that spot before reaching to her collar. Sonoko removed her hands from his hair and waited for his next move. Next, he planted a few kisses on her collar before moving between her breasts. He moved to her left breast and took that pink nipple in his mouth, receiving a loud moan from his wife.

"Aaaaahhhh~ Sh-Shinichi~ Th-That's good~ Aaaaahhhnn~ !" Sonoko arched her back slightly, feeling the intense pleasure from his mouth.

Shinichi licked and sucked her left nipple from the inside while his right hand massaged her right breast. Soon, he finished tasting her left nipple and switched to the other one, repeating the same process as his left hand massaged her left breast.

"Oh my god~ Yes~ That's it~ Dazzle me, you hentai~ Aaaaahhhnnn~ !" Sonoko moaned ecstatically, loving the way how tasted her nipples like an infant. She noticed how vigorous he was, but didn't mind.

Shinichi stopped sucking and twirled his tongue on her right nipple momentarily before asking her. "What's next, my meitantei kuiin (detective queen)?"

**VERSION 1**

With a seductive grin, Sonoko made her sexual decision. She had a look in her eyes that Shinichi could only describe as hungry and horny. "Just lay down, and I'll show you."

Removing his hands from her breasts, Shinichi complied and laid on the bed next to her. Sonoko got up with her knees on the bed and moved to her husband, placing them beside his head. When she did, she positioned herself above him until her breasts were on his stomach, facing her wet pussy on his face.

In a 69.

With a blush, Shinichi didn't expect Sonoko would try a position like this. His eyes widened in surprise to see Sonoko's wet pussy at this close along with her butt. Staring at her hotspot, the detective wasn't sure what to do in this position as he felt her a hand on his hard arousal.

"How's the view down there~ ?" Sonoko asked sweetly, stroking his cock slowly with her right hand. She wiggled her butt playfully at him, causing the blush on his face to intensify. No response came from her husband, she took it as a "yes" and felt his erection getting harder than before on her hand. "Oh my~ Someone's feeling horny~ " she teased, "Shinichi, all you have to do is lick my pussy, and I'll suck your cock!" she explained, wanting to continue to the best part.

"That's it? I can handle that!" The detective was eager to use his tongue inside her again. He planted both hands on her soft butt cheeks and spread her wet opening with his thumbs until they were fully wide. "_Wow_, _she's too wet_!" he exclaimed in amazement to himself before entering his tongue inside her pussy.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh~ ! Oooooohh yes~ ! That's the spot!" Sonoko moaned lewdly in intense rapture, refusing to be surpassed by him. Two can play at this game. She took his cock in her mouth and bobbed her head with a pleasant moan, sucking and licking it from the inside with all her heart content.

Shinichi felt the pleasure from her mouth, but didn't want her to have the upper-hand. The feeling of her mouth around his manhood was beyond amazing. He dug his tongue deeper inside her wet womanhood, licking her juice with all he could. Sonoko felt his tongue in delight as she sucked his cock faster than before while her right hand caressed his scrotums, loving the taste of his cock with her pussy juice. The couple competed against each other in a 69 position to see who would be the first to reach their orgasm. They continued pleasuring each others' genitals with all their might. Soon, they felt their peaks, but neither of them was willing to give up.

The married couple moaned loudly and reached their orgasm in unison. Sonoko was in bliss, feeling Shinichi massively came in her mouth, and squirted all over his mouth and face. Shinichi delightfully drank her pussy juice and cleaned her entrance with his tongue. Sonoko bobbed her head and sucked her husband for a moment before swallowing his cum in ecstatic. For Sonoko, Shinichi's cum was ambrosia as usual. Retrieving her mouth, Sonoko licked around the tip before giving it a sweet kiss. She rotated herself to the other side and lowered her ample breasts on her husband's chest wearily, ending their morning sex with a loving, steamy kiss.

* * *

**VERSION 2**

With a seductive grin, Sonoko made her sexual decision. She had a look in her eyes that Shinichi could only describe as hungry and horny. "Put your cock right here." she pointed at the center of her chest.

Shinichi was unsure about her suggestion, and complied. Moving forward, he knelt in front of her and spread his knees on the bed. He did as he was instructed, placing his stiffed member between his wife's breasts. Sonoko brought his hands and guided them to her C-sized breasts, bringing them together around Shinichi's manhood. "How do you like these so far~ ?" she asked sweetly, loving the warm contact of his hard arousal between her breasts.

"Oh man... so... soft... " the detective moaned, feeling the softness and firmness of her breasts on his genital in amazement.

"Move your hips, and give me all your tasty cum in my mouth." Sonoko commanded him in a seductive tone, removing her hands from his.

Holding her breasts firmly, Shinichi began to move his hips back and forth repeatedly. This was something the detective didn't expect, rubbing his member on her ample breasts was anew. He laid his eyes on his blushing wife, watching her moaning and both her breasts jiggled. He gave them a little squeeze on his member, making him more turned on than before.

Sonoko enjoyed watching his cock moving back and forth on her C-sized breasts as she raised her head slightly to meet his eyes. "Aaaaahhhh~ Aaaaaahhh~ Like your first titjob? I'm loving this too, to be honest. How about you shoot your cum right now? Where do you want to blow your load, my meitantei? All over my face, in my mouth, or both~ ? It doesn't matter. I'll let you decide where to cum. Aaaaahhhh~ Aaaaaahhh~ "

Listening to her lewd talk was music to his ears and made him turn on even more. Shinichi paid attention to her words, wanting to hear more.

"Aaaaahhhh~ Aaaaaahhh~ Oooooohhh~ I want your tasty cum, Shinichi~ I want it so I can drink it all up. Yeah, that's right~ A nice load of cum for me to drink, just like you drink mine from my pussy." Sonoko added seductively.

Hearing his wife sound like a slut gave him a bit of extra energy as he picked up the pace. His thumbs reached to her pink nipples and rubbed them playfully in delight.

"Oooooohhhh~ Aaaaaaahhhhnn~ " Sonoko moaned in rapture as she held his wrists with both hands, "Ooooohhh, anata (honey), do you really like to play with my nipples so much~ ? You must be captivated by them, aren't you~ ? But there's no need to be hasty~ just relax and let orgasm take you~ Feel my breasts with all your heart desire~ " she winked at him, "No need to hold back, Shinichi, I want the two of us to feel good."

Shinichi could feel his peak about to reach soon. He stopped playing with her nipples with his thumbs as sped up his hips, wanting to ejaculate on his beloved wife.

Sonoko sensed the way he accelerated his member on her breasts, knowing he was about to release soon. She began to cheer him even lewder and removed her hands from his wrists, letting him finish the job. "I see you're finally ready to cum, my meitantei hentai~ Give in, Shinichi, you know you want to cum on me. You came so much inside my pussy, don't you remember~ ? My pussy drank up most of your cum that I might end up getting pregnant~ Come on, Shinichi, I'll milk every last drop of you with my pussy and my tits~ Just cum, cum for me, cum for your wife! Cum so your meitantei kuiin (detective queen) can dazzle you with her body all night! Cum so your sexy Sonoko can enjoy your rock-hard cock inside her wet pussy! Cum so you can fill up my pussy as much as you want! Cum so I can drink your yummy cum in my mouth!"

Panting from her lewd encouragement, Shinichi couldn't take it anymore as his scrotums were tightening in ecstatic. With one last push, the detective moaned loudly and massively splattered his white juice on her.

"Aaaaahhhh~ Aaaaaahhh~ " Sonoko moaned heavenly with her mouth open, receiving most of his sticky white juice on her mouth and some on her face.

"Aaahhh... Sonoko!" Shinichi stroked his member rapidly and released more of his cum on his wife's face and in her mouth. After the last drop, he laid on the bed wearily next to her with his head on the pillow.

With a satisfied moan, Sonoko swallowed his cum in delight as she collected the rest on her face with her fingers. Once she got them all, she took his sticky white liquid in her mouth, enjoying the delicious flavor. She rolled over to lay on top of her husband with her ample breasts on his chest, ending their morning sex with a loving, steamy kiss.

(**A/N: I wasn't sure what to choose, but decided to go for two different versions. Hope you all don't mind.**)

The married couple had been making out for more than minutes, but it felt like hours to them. Finally, they broke the kiss to catch their breath. Sonoko rested her head on his left shoulder, panting slowly.

Shinichi slowly rubbed her bareback with his left hand and stared at the ceiling, seeing a bit of sunrise. "You know, Sonoko... if Kaa-san hadn't taken me to that pre-school, I would've never met you."

"And I'm glad she did." Sonoko eyed at him, caressing his face with her left hand, "Your mom made the right choice sending you there. If I hadn't met you, who knows which guy I might end up with." she pecked his lips sweetly, "And I'm glad you're the one for me." she smiled at him.

Smiling back, Shinichi embraced her deeply and kissed her lips.

Neither of them wanted to get up, wanting to hit the bed again. They didn't have any energy left, but decided to sleep nakedly.

Sonoko snuggled onto his chest and fell asleep with a pleasant smile. Shinichi reached his cellphone on the desk next to his bed and checked the time.

It was 6:30am.

He wasn't surprised at the time as he noticed there was a new message in his inbox. He clicked on it to see who it was, but turned out it was Ran, who sent it to him last night.

"_Congratulation on your wedding with Sonoko_! _I hope you two will have a happy future together_! _I'll be happy to support you two with my all I've got_! _P_._S_. _If you dare to make Sonoko cry_, _I'LL SNAP YOU INTO TWO WITH MY KARATE_! !"

Reading her warning gave him a horrified look on his face. He didn't want to picture her breaking his bones with her frenzy karate.

**The end! Please review!**


End file.
